1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting method for an electro-pneumatically actuated wet-settling machine for the separation of mineral mixtures, particularly coal, into its components, whereby the separation of the mineral mixture takes place by means of the pulsation movement of a separating liquid, which is energized and controlled by means of compressed air in pulsing chambers, which have electrically controlled air inlet and outlet valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wet-settling machines, particularly coal-settling machines, are essential constituents of preparation installations for the preparation of minerals, for example, coals, which cooperate in the preparation installation with other aggregates connected in series in an upstream manner or in a downstream manner. The starting of the settling machines must, therefore, take place in consideration of the operational status of all elements of the preparation installation after interruptions in the operation, periods of standstill, etc., so that reliably and rapidly, the driving or starting of the aggregates connected in series is not impaired.
The starting of the settling machines occurs in a known manner in that the maintenance personnel starts, at the central control room of the preparation installation or at decentrally at the switching desk of the settling machine, first the pulsation movement of the settling machine, and then, when the material reaches from the apparatus connected in series to the settling machine, the conveyor apparatus of the settling machine is started for charging and extracting from the settling machine the materials, for example, the coal, and then as approximately simultaneously, the discharge apparatus of the settling machine is started. This known type of starting places, in this connection, high demands on the maintenance personnel, as the transporting apparatus, the discharge apparatus, etc., particularly in the case of very large settling machines, again have components to be individually taken into operation. Faulty switch connections upon starting are, therefore, not out of the question. Therefore, sometimes it comes to the fact that the taking into operation of the individual components is delayed by means of disturbances, so that the appertaining apparatus does not permit of being started. Then, the starting operation of the settling machine under certain circumstances must be broken off and, after removal of the disturbance, started anew. In both cases, it comes to disturbances of the entire preparation installation.